


Sam & Jack - "Trust Me" wallpaper

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - "Trust Me" wallpaper

This wallpaper is based on the cover art for ["Trust Me"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10739001) written by [Amara D'Angeli.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/amaradangeli/pseuds/amaradangeli)


End file.
